December 2, 2019 Monday Night RAW results
The December 2, 2019 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand which took place on December 2, 2019 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Summary Last week, some things were said, some tempers were raised, and Seth Rollins seemingly wanted nothing more on Raw than to come out and make it right. To that end, The Beastslayer offered an apology to the WWE Universe and the Raw Superstars — especially Kevin Owens, who caught the worst of the former Universal Champion’s less-than-constructive criticism. Not only was Owens not buying it, but the situation got even more complicated once AOP reared their heads for a second time. The appearance of Akam & Rezar gave Owens the ammo he needed to confirm his own suspicions that Rollins was secretly in cahoots with the former Raw Tag Team Champions, even after AOP seemingly undercut those suspicions by challenging the pair to a match. KO still smelled a rat and declined, leading Rollins to call it a day and leave Owens on his own. AOP, surprisingly, left the stage for the locker room area when Owens tried to bait them to throw hands, but the fiery Canadian still declared he wanted a fight all the same. And lo and behold, his prayers were seemingly answered by the sight of Bobby Lashley and Lana walking through the locker room area to presumably take Owens up on his offer. It’s hard to know who got the worst of what began as a Kevin Owens vs. Bobby Lashley match but soon turned into a two-on-one beatdown and ended in a dual arrest. It’s fair to say that Owens was certainly worse off at the end of the bout, which saw AOP ambush him in the middle of the action. Owens won via disqualification, but Akam & Rezar concluded the beatdown by dragging him out of the arena. But whatever relative moral victory Lashley and Lana could claim was quickly shattered during an in-ring interview with Charly Caruso that was blown up by the arrival of Lana’s estranged husband, Rusev. Even then, however, Lashley and Lana were still in the clear on paper. The Bulgarian Brute’s attack of Lashley was yet another violation of Lana’s restraining orders, which at this point, could generously be called frivolous at best. Luckily for Rusev, the arresting officer happened to be familiar with all the martial drama in the Rusev family and wasn’t about to go out of his way to lock up Rusev. He did, however, cuff Lashley after The All Mighty shoulder-checked him while exiting, and Lana was next after she open-palm slapped Nashville’s finest on the ramp. Kevin Owens got beat up, Rusev crashed the show and Bobby Lashley and Lana are under arrest, and there are still two hours to go. Randy Orton has been making an awful lot of enemies since he arrived on Raw. Why, just last week, he made two in the same night: Drew McIntyre, whom he poked in the eye during a Fatal 4-Way Match with United States Title implications, and AJ Styles, whom he RKO’d to cost said U.S. Title just minutes later. And as both men made it very clear on Raw, they were not done with The Viper by any means. The first out of the gate was McIntyre, who outlasted a persistent Akira Tozawa before calling Orton to the ring for a face-to-face confrontation that seemed to be leading to a match … until Styles and The O.C. interrupted. McIntyre, sensing this wasn’t his problem, gleefully left The Viper to the mercy of the good brothers, and they took advantage of their numbers advantage by brutalizing the 13-time World Champion until a three-man contingent of Ricochet, Humberto Carrillo and new U.S. Champion Rey Mysterio arrived to even the odds — a defensive measure that drove The O.C. from the ring. Despite knocking on Aleister Black’s door, Buddy Murphy hasn’t given The Dutch Destroyer the fight he so clearly craves. So, Black went looking for it elsewhere, toppling a very, very game Tony Nese on Raw in a match that that ended with a Black Mass to the chiseled jaw of The Premier Athlete. Not that it impressed Murphy much. The Best Kept Secret watched the match stone-faced and sore-jawed — or, as he referred to it in a post-match interview, “cool, calm and collected.” Murphy also offered Black the professional advice that he should calm down. Buddy even volunteered to calm Aleister down himself, as sure a sign as any that this fight is likely just beginning, even if both men are content to stay at arm’s length for the time being. From one continuing display of dominance to another, Andrade added to his still-growing winning streak with yet another victory, this time over Eric Young. And while Young mustered up a fair amount of hometown magic against the former NXT Champion in the form of a gorgeous top-rope elbow drop and a wheelbarrow neckbreaker, Andrade dodged Young’s second attempt at the elbow and quickly put the match away with his running double knees and the Hammerlock DDT. Not to be outdone, however, 2019 NASCAR Champion Kyle Busch notched a WWE victory of his own when he pinned 24/7 Champion R-Truth (Busch's seatmate Michael Waltrip served as the ref), leading to a title change that was unexpected even by the standards of WWE's most chaotic title. True to form, Truth rallied, winning the title back later in the evening by pinning Busch during his championship photo session. There are few Superstars who are quite as polar opposites as Erick Rowan and No Way Jose. One’s a dancer, one simply destroys people. One boasts a flamboyant conga line, and the other carries around a mysterious pen covered with a filthy burlap sack. And, more relevant to wins and losses, one is simply on something of a tear and the other is not. All of which is a roundabout way of saying that Rowan decimated Jose, motivated by the conga line’s attempt to peek under the burlap cover to see what he’s carrying. That The Dominican Dancing Machine was willing to throw hands with the former Tag Team Champion is certainly worthy of respect, but the effort ended just like it did for all the locals Rowan has feasted on the past few weeks. Iron Claw, 1-2-3, and a wide berth from Rowan’s pen, the contents of which remain as mysterious as ever. It’s not unreasonable for Charlotte Flair to think she could take The Kabuki Warriors singlehandedly in a Handicap Match. After all, there are few Superstars with the kind of credibility of the 10-time Women’s Champion. But her eyes might have been bigger than her stomach on this one. More to the point, she didn’t keep them where they should have been, allowing the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions to win the two-on-one match in cruel fashion. Charlotte was justifiably focused on Asuka in the deciding moments, looking to serve up some payback to The Empress of Tomorrow for spraying her twice in two nights with the green mist. And while The Queen applied the Figure-Eight to her longtime rival, Flair completely forgot about Kairi Sane, who had tagged in unbeknownst to The Queen and soared with an InSane Elbow as Charlotte applied the submission hold. The impact flattened Flair and easily earned the three-count. So Charlotte’s woes increase, and The Kabuki Warriors pick up a victory that Charlotte mistakenly thought was hers to lose. Sure, she’s The Queen. But there’s still only one of her. The Viking Raiders were feeling a certain kind of way on Monday. There’s no other explanation for the savage beating they put on the two locals who were unlucky enough to step into their path on Raw. Poor Mark Sterling & Mitchell Lyons were disintegrated in short order, and Erik & Ivar wanted to make sure the message was received. “Are you watching?” they screamed at the camera every chance they got. Safe to say, the answer was likely yes, if only because the one thing that is more difficult than watching an obliteration this thorough is to look away. Even though they were in the ring with Rey Mysterio, Humberto Carrillo & Ricochet, The O.C. made it very clear that they wanted to send a message to Randy Orton. Ironically, The Viper was the one who got the last word on the official, original, and only club that matters. Prior to Orton’s strike, AJ Styles, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson racked up a truly thrilling victory against three men who are about as close to superheroes as you’re ever likely to see. Despite the combined aerial attacks of Ricochet, Carrillo and Mysterio, Ricochet found himself caught in an avalanche Styles Clash from The Phenomenal One that sealed the match. While AJ was making his victory lap, however, Orton slithered into the ring and struck with an RKO, standing tall as Raw went off the air and making sure that his name will remain on Styles’ lips — and, most likely, in his head. Results ; ; *Kevin Owens defeated Bobby Lashley (w/ Lana) by DQ *Drew McIntyre defeated Akira Tozawa *Aleister Black defeated Tony Nese *Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Eric Young *Kyle Busch defeated R-Truth © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Erick Rowan defeated No Way Jose *The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) defeated Charlotte Flair in a Two on One Handicap Match *The Viking Raiders (Erik & Ivar) defeated Mark Sterling & Mitchell Lyons *The OC (AJ Styles, Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) defeated Humberto Carrillo, Rey Mysterio & Ricochet in a Six Man Tag Team Match *Dark Match: Becky Lynch © defeated Kairi Sane to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AOP crashed Seth Rollins’ apology to the Raw roster 12-2-19 RAW 1.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 2.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 3.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 4.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 5.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 6.jpg Kevin Owens v Bobby Lashley 12-2-19 RAW 7.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 8.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 9.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 10.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 11.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 12.jpg Drew McIntyre v Akira Tozawa 12-2-19 RAW 13.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 14.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 15.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 16.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 17.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 18.jpg Aleister Black v Tony Nese 12-2-19 RAW 19.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 20.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 21.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 22.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 23.jpg Andrade v Eric Young 12-2-19 RAW 24.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 25.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 26.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 27.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 28.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 29.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 30.jpg Erick Rowan v No Way Jose 12-2-19 RAW 31.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 32.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 33.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 34.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 35.jpg The Kabuki Warriors v Charlotte Flair 12-2-19 RAW 36.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 37.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 38.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 39.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 40.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 41.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 42.jpg The Viking Raiders v Mark Sterling & Mitchell Lyons 12-2-19 RAW 43.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 44.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 45.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 46.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 47.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 48.jpg The OC v Humberto Carrillo, Rey Mysterio & Ricochet 12-2-19 RAW 49.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 50.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 51.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 52.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 53.jpg 12-2-19 RAW 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1384 results * Raw #1384 at WWE.com * Raw #1384 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events